


Whole Squad On That Real Shit

by jameswlwbarnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Lance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Keith, Toys, i wrote this on easter im terrible, it's for a friend i promise, lance is rekt, oh and there's a blindfold, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameswlwbarnes/pseuds/jameswlwbarnes
Summary: Keith gives Lance the challenge of counting backwards from 100 while Keith has fun. Lance takes it





	1. Zero To One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame also this is mostly uneditted and probably shit

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever done for you." 

Keith rolled his eyes again at the statement Lance couldn't seem to stop repeating. He was completely fine with it, Keith made sure he had consented to the situation three times just to make sure. He just wanted to complain, but wasn't willing to let down a challenge. "Okay, we're going over the rules again." Keith stated and Lance nodded his head okay. 

"You," he started, placing a his on his forehead, knowing Lance is a sucker for romance, even if Keith wasn't the biggest fan of it. "Are going to count backwards from 100." He had grabbed the ropes and began tying Lance's wrists together. "You are going to be tied down; check that?" Lance tried to pull his wrists apart, failing to do so. "And I," He continued, tying his ankles to the bed, making sure his bare legs stay spread apart, giving Keith quite the view of Lance. He bit his lip and went up to Lance's face, kissing him hotly, but quickly. "Am going to have some fun." Keith caught his lips in his teeth, biting it at the idea of the beautiful sight he was going to be presented with soon. 

Lance chuckled dismissively. "That's easy," he started, emphasising the word easy. "I could do this in my sleep!" He boasted and Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance had no idea what was in store, but he was willing to up the stakes for both himself and Lance, even if it wouldn't end well for the latter. "Fine then, however many times you miss a number, I edge you tomorrow. If the number gets too high, I choose." Keith proposed, waiting for Lance's response. He seemed to think on it for a second before nodding his head. 

Keith straddled Lance's waist and leaned down close. He took his face into one of his hands, bringing him closer and giving him a sultry look. "Use your words." Keith practically growled. Lance let out a whimper and Keith felt his cock twitch at his words. "Y-yes. I mean okay, yeah that's... that's fine." Keith laughed at that, backing up and moving off of Lance's waist. He walked into the closet and disappeared for a little while, coming back out with a bag. It was small and while Lance looked confused, Keith was excited. 

He placed the bag down and picked up a blindfold, carefully putting it in front of his eyes and knotting it behind his head. "Three taps to stop, two to slow down. I'll be right next to you for most of the time. Begin counting." Keith instructed. He dug into the bag and pulled out a box as Lance began. 

"100, 99, 98..." The numbers went on as Keith took out the toy and began prepping it. He squirted some lube on his hand and warmed it between his hands. He wrapped his fist around it and began working quickly. 

"87, 86, 85..." Keith stopped his work and put some more lube on his hand and warmed it between his fingers.

"82, 81, 80..." Keith stopped and ungracefully thrust his finger into Lance. "Se- !" He gasped at the intrusion, gaining his control back quickly. "Seventy nine..." He let out a puff of air as a second finger joined his first. "Se-" the word trailed off as Keith curled his fingers up into his prostate, having some fun. "Seventy eight." Lance continued as Keith stretched him, stuttering over his words.

"72, 71, 70..." Keith added a third finger, biting his lip at the unabashed moan Lance gave in return. He took a few deep breaths, lost in the feeling for a moment before mumbling "Shit" under his breath and continuing. "Seven- fuck, Sixty," He paused for a moment taking in another breath as Keith's fingers came close to his prostate. "Sixty nine..." He sighed out, continuing his counting and stumbling over his words.

"68, 67, 66..." Keith didn't keep his fingers in for long, pulling them out. "Sixty fiiiiii-" Lance's word dragged out as Keith slowly pulled his fingers out. "Sixty five." He huffed when no fingers were inside of him anymore. 

"64, 63, 62..." Keith grabbed the toy and smirked. He put the tip of it on his hole and pushed it in slowly. "Sixty one- fucking hell!" Lance nearly shouted, starting to get lost in the feeling.

"61, 60, 59!" Lance rushed out as the toy was pushed all the way in. It wasn't too big, but it was pretty wide for a vibrator, not that Lance knew it was a vibrator yet. Keith took the remote out from the bag and sat back down next to Lance. "I'm right here now, baby, you're going so good." Keith praised, making Lance whimper.

"58, 57, 56..." Lance goes on to count, starting to calm down. Keith takes Lance's hand in case he needs to use the taps and turns the vibrator on to it's third setting. "Fifty- holy fucking shit!" Lance moaned out. His hips moved on their own accord, trying to simultaneously  chase and escape the pleasure. Lance is basically a constant stream of moans for the next minute. Keith turns it down to the second, giving Lance enough leverage to calm down a little, but never stopping the pleasure. "Fifty... fifty- fuck it; forty nine!" He moaned out in one strained breath. Keith chuckled at that, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. That's one. Lance let out a shaky moan.

"48, 47..." He couldn't even get those three out without choking on a sob. "Forty... fuck, forty four." He gasped out as Keith kissed his neck. Two. His hips started rutting on the bed again. He was practically writhing in place as he came for the first time that night. Keith let him ride out his high before turning it back down to the first setting. 

"43, 42, 41..." The next three came out in a flurry of moans and gasps, hips stuttering as he turned up the setting on the vibrator. "For- fo- fuck!" Lance shouted as the vibrator hit his prostate when he arched his back off the bed, pushing the vibrator a little further in. He sobbed, hips rutting on their own as two taps were placed on Keith's hand. 

Keith lowered the vibrator to the first setting, the humming no longer audible to his ears. He reached behind Lance's head and untied the blindfold, then reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the water bottle, unscrewing the cap. "Hey baby, you okay?" He asked in a caring, but raspy tone. Keith was unbelievably hard in his underwear and he was so turned on. Lance nodded. "Yeah, yeah I just need a break for a second." He responded, breathing heavy in his words. He took a second to breathe. Keith put the water bottle to Lance's lips and he took a few sips before it was pulled back and Keith put the cap back on. "Alright, I'm good now." Lance declared, breathing back to a steady rhythm. Keith nodded and ignored the blindfold. He wanted to see Lance's face this time. 

"39, 38, 37..." The numbers came out effortlessly and Keith decided he couldn't have that. He turned the setting back up to two, Lance gasping in pleasure as the vibrator continued it's work on his prostate. His hips began to grind down again, sensitive to the feeling. "Thir-thirty six, fuck Keith, please!" He begged, continuing to grind his hips down, chasing the pleasure like a bitch in heat. "Please what, baby?" Keith whispered in a deep voice into Lance's ear. Lance moaned quietly at the tone. "Fuck me, please! Fuck I need you, daddy!" Lance shouted out, probably not aware of his words, nor the effect it had on Keith. Keith groaned and fought the urge to pull the vibrator out and fuck Lance into the bed until he was a mess underneath him. The idea made his dick twitch in anticipation. He cupped a hand over his bulged, rolling his hips into his hand. Lance watched with a desperate look in his eyes. "Keep counting." Keith commanded, stripping himself down from his boxers. Lance whined at the sight of his cock and stuttered out a broken "Thirty- fuck- thirty... four?" Keith chuckled at that. "Nice try. Now we're at three. Keep going." Lance whimpered at his words, still staring at his cock with a sense of anticipation.

"33, 32, holy fucking shit, Keith!" He practically screamed as he upped the setting on the vibrator again. He rolled his hips into the pleasure, looking blissed out as his eyes began to unfocus again. Keith bit his lip and wrapped his fist around his cock, jerking himself off and the sight of Lance on the verge of a second orgasm already. Fuck, he must be so sensitive right now. Keith lowered the setting back to two out of pity. It took Lance about a minute before he could get enough of a grip to stutter out "Thirty."

"29, 28, 27..." He sobbed out again as Keith straddled his waist and kissed along his neck. He bit down where he knew Lance was most sensitive as he turned up the setting again. Lance came beneath him all over Keith's stomach and cock as well as his own stomach. There was a mess of cum on him now and Keith worked his way down his body, turning the setting down a notch, as he licked it up, feeling the muscles underneath his tongue spasm at the stimulation near his dick. 

"26, 25, 24..." He came back up afterwards to untie Lance's hands in case he needed to tell Keith to stop.

"23, 22, 21..." Lance was a mess as Keith tossed the excess rope to the side and made his way back down, turning the setting down again. It gave Lance a slight advantage in his counting, yet Keith didn't miss it when he said

"20, 19, 17..." As his chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took. Keith smirked up at Lance. "Four." He stated simply, Lance too wrecked to care for his mistake. He especially didn't care when Keith wrapped his lips around his cock, slowly taking his length down his throat. He moaned and bucked his hips up into the heat of his mouth.

"16, 15, 14, fuck, daddy, please." There it was again. Keith subconsciously groaned around Lance's cock making him fuck up into him again. Keith held his hips down and continued his work, bobbing his head up and down. He turned the setting back up as his tongue teased the head of his dick. 

"13..." Lance moaned out, unable to get anything else out as Keith pulled back and rubbed his thumb torturously over his slit. Lance's hands shook as they reached down to make grabby hands at Keith. He raised his other hand and interlocked their fingers. 

Lance didn't count for the next couple of minutes, probably in his own headspace right now. Keith didn't like that, though. He removed his hand from Lance's dick and climbed back up so their faces were nearly touching. "Did I say to stop?" Keith demanded, Lance shaking his head no. "Use your words." He growled out, his gaze heated and intense. "No, fuck, Keith" he moaned out, basically melting underneath him. "T-ten." Lance brokenly began again, eyes unfocused looking into Keith's eyes. Keith gave him a quick kiss before lowering to his neck to work there again. He pretended he didn't hear the mistake in his counting this time and kept it at four

"Nine," Lance moaned as Keith licked over where he had bit earlier. Keith lowered himself again, Lance letting out an "Eight," as soon as Keith stopped stimulating him. "S-seven..." Be sighed as Keith turned the setting back to the first. Keith licked over one of his nipples before taking it into his mouth. "Six, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lance shouted as he began writhing.

"Five, four," he rushed out as Keith pulled back from his chest. He wrapped his hand around Lance's dick again as well as his own, a moan that verged on a scream coming in response. "Three, shit, Keith!" He called out again as he thumbed his slit again. "T-two," He continued, looking like he was about to explode as his cock drooled onto Keith's hand. Keith bucked up into his hand, on the verge as well. "One, shit, Keith please!" He screamed. Keith smiled and sped up his work, moving his hand quickly over Lance's dick. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Keith!" Lance shouted, a pathetic amount of cum drooling out of his cock as he moaned a mantra of Keith's name and a jumbled mess of words. The sight alone of Lance cumming made him release as well. His hips rolled into his hand as his cum mixed with the cum on Lance's stomach. 

Once they both rode out their highs, Keith took a moment to breathe before standing and untying Lance's feet from the bed. He looked back at Lance before turning and going to get a damp rag, thinking about how lucky he was to have him.


	2. Real Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry chrysler

Lance was grabbed by the wrist and pulled backwards. 

He was shoved against a wall, most of the air leaving his lungs on impact. He heard the bang of a hand, just to the side of his head, meeting the wall and he felt the warmth of the body pressed to his up against him. A gloved hand made its way to his lips, Keith's thumb dragging Lance's lower lip down before his hand continued down, his eyes following until the hand wrapped around his neck loosely. Violet eyes met his asking a silent question of consent. 

Lance lifted his head, exposing more of his neck and bit his lip, bringing his hand around Keith's and squeezing gently, no words spoken in fear of someone catching them. The hand's grip became stronger, Lance's eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of it. "Fuck, Keith." He sighed, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Lance squeezed around Keith's hand tighter, biting back any sounds threatening to come out. He His hand slid down Keith's arm, giving Keith full control. Instead, he brought his hand up and cupped Lance's cheek, bringing his other hand down to grab Lance's chin and tilt his head up just slightly. 

As soon as Keith moved his hand away from his chin, Lance moved his head back down, out of sight from Keith. He bit his lip, cheeks flushed, and looked up at Keith through his eyelashes. Keith raised an eyebrow at him before pulling Lance's head back by the hair. Lance moaned at that, just a little too loud for comfort. "Quiet." Keith demanded, voice even and stern enough to make Lance want to get on his knees right there in the hall. 

Keith closed majority of the distance between the two, the close proximity enough to make Lance's breath hitch. Keith took Lance's lower lip between his teeth, a shaky breath leaving Lance in response. He pulled back before moving so his lips were just next to Lance's ear. "Don't think I forgot about our deal." Was all he said before moving down and biting the nape of Lance's neck, slowly licking over the spot afterwards drawing a shiver from Lance. It took every bit of control he had not to make a sound. 

Keith moved down just barely and began sucking on the new spot. Lance brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the side of it. Keith proceeded doing that all around the area for a couple minutes before Lance couldn't take it anymore. "Keith, please." Lance quietly begged, still in fear of being heard. Keith raised his head and looked at Lance. "What do you want, baby?" Keith asked simply, as if completely unfazed by their current situation. "Anything, please, Keith." Lance practically begged, looking to the side to make sure nobody was coming. Hopefully, anything was in a room.

Keith chuckled, looking from Lance's eyes to his lips. He placed his hand back on Lance's cheek and closed the distance between them once more. As soon as their lips met the mood changed drastically. Things went from slow and teasing to dirty and fast. The kiss was purely filthy, a mix of tongues and teeth and want. Keith and Lance didn't necessarily fight for dominance, as their roles had been made quite clear early on in this encounter, but were simply desperate to explore one another. They wanted to search every millimetre of each other just for the sake of gluttony and greed. 

It wasn't long before Lance's body was entirely pinned to the wall by Keith's own body, now pressed flush against one another. Keith rolled his hips into Lance's, pulling a moan out of him. Keith smirked into the kiss and did it again. Soon enough Keith was grinding into Lance, practically fucking him on the wall in the middle of the hallway. The fact someone can walk over and see them completely left Lance's head as his only thought soon became of Keith. Everything about him, his lips, his tongue, the things he could do with his tongue, gods, what Lance would pay to have Keith's tongue up his ass. The thought alone was enough to make his dick just that much more excited. 

Keith pulled back slightly at the sound of footsteps. He sighed in aggravation and grabbed Lance's hand, dragging a dazed Lance through the halls and to his room, fast enough that neither got too impatient, but slow enough that whoever had began walking down the hall had seen just enough to know Keith had pulled him into the room and most _definitely_ heard Keith shove Lance into the door as soon as it closed. 

Keith immediately reattached his mouth to Lance's neck. He began making hickeys all along the expanse of his neck as well as revisiting the old ones, Lance moaning openly now that they were in the mostly sound proof rooms. He was so wrapped up in the feeling, wanting so much more but never wanting this to stop that he actually whined when Keith pulled away. He simply chuckled. 

"Someone's needy. Legs up." Keith directed, holding Lance's weight up with one hand when he wrapped both of his legs around Keith's waist, the other hand sliding up his shirt. He brushed his thumb over Lance's nipple just briefly before taking it between two fingers and rolling it between them, Lance practically whimpering in response. His back arched ever so slightly, as if chasing the feeling when Keith started pulling away, carrying him over to the bed and tossing him down.

Keith immediately straddled his waist and pushed his shirt upwards. He practically lunged at Lance's nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub in his mouth. Lance's hand shot up to cover his mouth to block any sounds from escaping. Keith hummed a laugh in response making a muffled high pitched sound come from Lance. His head turned away when Keith's eyes darted to Lance. 

He gently bit down before pulling away, making another high pitched noise fall from his covered lips and his back arch with a pout. "Stay there." Keith said with no further context making Lance turn back to Keith, about to question him. His mouth simply closed again once he realised it was no use; Keith was a man on a mission right now. 

He walked back not even a minute later, Lance's eyes widening at the sight. "Keith-" He was cut off with a kiss, more gentle and caring this time, probably the only time they had ever kissed like that. It made his head spin and his stomach do flips and this is so bad, Keith didn't know how bad this was for Lance. It just fed what Lance had been suppressing for ages. When he pulled away, Lance felt the disappointment in his chest, shoved it down immediately, this isn't a good time for this, he chided himself. 

He took a deep breath in when he saw the look Keith was giving him, one of concern and genuine caring, _gods_ this was so bad for him. "Is this okay?" Keith's voice was quiet and slightly raspy, his lips slightly swollen from all the kissing they'd done. "Yeah, beam me up, Scottie." Lance responded making Keith chuckle and roll his eyes. 

He grabbed the rope like object from where he had placed it and began working on typing Lance's wrists up. "Since you wouldn't be able to do two taps in this situation, we'll do red light green light, I'll check up on you every once in a while if it's something you may not be comfortable with or if you seem upset about anything. Promise you'll be honest with me?" Keith explained while typing Lance's wrists together, looking at Lance for a answer once he had finished both speaking and tying. 

Keith's eyes met Lance's and he saw only sincerity in them. Lance nodded slowly, not hesitantly, nothing about this was making him hesitate, he just really liked Keith's eyes. "I promise." Lance answered, making Keith smile, just slightly. "Good."

His hands came down to cup Lance's face once more and place a kiss on Lance's forehead, then his nose, then his lips. It made him feel like he was floating, like nothing was holding him down in that moment, gravity be damned. 

The mood picked up when Keith pulled back and simply looked at Lance, eyes hungry. It was enough to make Lance blush. His shirt had been yanked up, but not off, so his now swollen nipples were exposed, there were bruises down the expanse of his neck, he was clearly hard, it was noticeable through his jeans, and his hands were literally tied and above his head. Lance fell in love with the sight of Keith biting his lip, scanning over his body, lust clear in his eyes. He moved down, so he was on Lance's thighs now, fingers working on the button of his pants. Once he got those off, and only those mind you, he got to work. 

He looked up at Lance from where he was, in between his legs, and licked the fabric of his briefs where he was clearly hard. Lance threw his head back and took in a deep breath. "Keep your eyes on me, doll." Keith instructed before going right back to it. Lance looked down and watched as Keith placed wet, open mouthed kisses directly where his, now fully erect dick, was hidden under his briefs. Between the teasing and the sight of Keith, he had to bite his lips hard to hold back any sounds. 

Keith lifted his head and looked straight at Lance. "Don't hold back." He stated, immediately going back to work. "If-" Lance has to stop for a second and take a deep breath, the feeling of Keith mouthing at his dick making him more desperate. "If I start I wont stop." His voice cracking on stop when Keith pulled away and finally pulled down his boxers. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Who said that was a problem?" He quipped, slight smirk to go with his words. "Gods, you're perfect." Lance said, hopefully quiet enough that Keith couldn't hear him. "What happened to not holding back, we literally just started doing that?" Keith joked, smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, just suck my dick already you fucking tease." Keith snorted, which probably should have been unattractive, but Lance thought it was kind of cute. "What a way with words. Keep romancing me, Shakespeare." Lance's laugh quickly turned into a moan when Keith licked a bold stripe up the underside of his cock. Keith smirked at the sound.

He took the just head into his mouth, sucking and swiping his tongue across the slit, making Lance whine. He bobbed his head down once, going down about half way, before retreating back up, paying close attention to the tip again. Lance was only getting more vocal as time went on and judging by the smile on Keith's lips, he loved it. He moved from the head back down to the base, making his way back up with sloppy, wet kisses, Lance bucking his hips slightly at the feeling. Lance was in fucking heaven right now, completely enraptured in the pleasant sensation making its way up his spine. 

Finally, when Keith reached the tip again, he wrapped his lips around and sunk down majority of the way. Lance moaned at that, trying to fight back the urge to fuck into his mouth. Keith hummed around him and Lance keened at that, back arching at the vibrations around his cock. He began bobbing his head, gagging slightly on each down, going further than he probably could. There was a line of spit going down from Keith's lower lip and his eyes were tearing up. It was sloppy and filthy, Lance was fucking living for it. Keith pulled off once to take a breath of air and then wrapped his lips around and made his way down slowly, Lance's eyes fluttering shut at the pace. He kept going down until Lance's entire cock was down his fucking throat and _gods_ did Lance want to just grab his hair and fuck his throat. 

Keith kept that routine going, coming back up, bobbing his head, and then deepthroating him until Lance was on the verge of coming. He was deepthroated him one last time, swallowing around his dick before coming off of it entirely, making Lance whine at the loss of contact. "Three to go." Keith teased, winking at him before making his way back up to him, kissing him gently until he calmed down again. 

Keith pulled away and got back to business almost immediately. "How often do you finger yourself?" Keith asked casually, making Lance choke a little on any words that would have come out. "Why?" He asked once he had calmed down a bit, incredulously. Keith rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question, I literally fucked you with a vibrator last week and just had your dick down my throat, does it really matter if I ask how often you masturbate?" He had a point there. "Pretty often, why?" Keith seemed to contemplate something. He then completely ignored Lance's question and went back in between his legs. "What are you doi- holy fucking shit!" Lance exclaimed when he felt Keith's tongue lick a broad stripe up up his ass.

Lance focused on breathing, on not choking and literally dying at the feeling of Keith lapping at his ass, occasionally applying pressure with the tip of his tongue, letting just barely any of it slip inside before pulling back and continuing to just lick. He was practically panting, some exhales coming out as a whine involuntarily. "Keith. Keith, fucking hell-" Lance tried to form a sentence but he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say, his head was foggy and his mouth unable to go more than a few words without moaning out. 

Of course, that only means he'd try again. "What the fu-" The word ended up drawn out, turning higher pitched when Keith shoved his tongue _inside of his ass, holy shit, this is fucking disgusting._ The worst was that he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to grab Keith's hair and force him closer, grind his ass into his face, keep Keith's mouth on him forever, gods Keith's mouth was so fucking pretty and so good at what it does. Whether it's when they're kissing and he's being perfectly rough but still has a hint of caring, when he pulls away and his lips are swollen and rosy and so fucking pretty, when they're wrapped around his dick, giving him hickeys, gosh Lance loves Keith's mouth. 

Lance felt himself getting closer, almost every breath out high pitched and whiny, Keith’s name spilling from his lips like a god damn mantra. He gasped and felt his wrists tug at the restraints slightly as his back arched. “Keith, fuck-“ As he’s just about to tip over the edge, Keith pulls his mouth away, an almost sob like sound in response from Lance. Keith chuckled at that. “Gods, you’re so fuckin’ easy to wreck.”


End file.
